


Anchluss - Josdolf Edition

by adis_shorts



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c., Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Josdolf, M/M, this is sin, warning: gay nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adis_shorts/pseuds/adis_shorts
Summary: Josdolf sin.After a (succ)essfull parade, the Mustache Man himself has some downtime with his favourite little doctor.





	Anchluss - Josdolf Edition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS NAZI SMUT.
> 
> I am not a Nazi or a sympathiser. In fact, I delight in knowing they'll be in hell disgusted over this and unable to do anything about it :)
> 
> Also funny that they were vocally anti-gay yet behind closed doors it was obvious gay shit was happening. How bout them apples.

_Adolf loved parades so much. They always filled him with a buzzing in his blood and enough energy to power an entire city. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment, surrounded by thousands of adoring supporters chanting his name. He often had to mentally remind himself to look fierce and in control, but often he would be smiling in the pictures that were taken of him._

 

This parade had been no different. He’d loved every minute, the weather was perfect, and by the time he and his closest associates reconvened at the hotel he was virtually bouncing from the walls with excitement. The usual suspects had accompanied him to this particular event: Himmler, Göring and Goebbels to name a couple. The four of them were sitting in the study area of Adolf’s hotel room, discussing the day’s events. Well, one of them was. The other three couldn’t get a word in edgeways with Adolf’s enthusiastic gushing. Göring had given up and resorted to eating a generous amount of cake, and Himmler was attempting some kind of sly-eyeing contest with Goebbels, who was oblivious to this and instead watching the Führer intently.

 

“Mein Führer,” Himmler spoke up eventually, “I have to make a phone call.”

 

Adolf nodded, not interrupting his speech about how happy he was. Himmler took this as his signal to escape, leaving the room as quick as was polite. Göring left too upon finishing the last bit of cake, going on a mission to find more. This left Adolf alone with Joseph, who was fiddling with his own hands whilst listening to and watching his leader. He wasn’t taking in the words so much as listening to his voice. He loved how excited and happy he was, the way these feelings were coming through in that lovely voice of his. Joseph couldn’t help but smile. But then again, he always did smile when his boyfriend was nearby.

 

It had been a couple of months since that first kiss, and Joseph was happy to report that many more kisses had happened since then. The feelings he’d developed for his leader over the past couple of years had only grown stronger to the point where he was sure that he was completely smitten for the man, especially when he was being completely and utterly adorable like he was now. However, as much as this sight was a blessed one, Joseph was aware that the two of them were now alone and he suddenly felt desperate to be held close to his lover. He stood up somewhat abruptly.

 

“Adolf, do shut up,” he said, his tone much more endearing than his words.

 

Adolf stopped mid-word, looking at Joseph with narrow eyes. Joseph suddenly had a moment of self doubt. He knew how much Adolf hated being told to shut up. He definitely saw a flicker of anger in those eyes and he felt a pang of fear in his chest. This only got stronger as the taller man marched towards him.

 

Within seconds, Adolf had grabbed Joseph by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, staring intensely into his eyes as those hands moved up to hold him against the wall by his shoulders. They were barely inches apart, and Adolf’s face was moving even closer. Joseph could feel Adolf’s breath on his skin, ghosting over his now-tingling lips. His eyes no longer looked angry. In fact, it seemed as though those eyes were full of pure lust. Upon that realisation, he got the sense that the kiss which was inevitably coming was going to be very different to the ones which came before, especially when Adolf gave him a cheeky, almost predatory smirk.

 

“ _Make me,_ ” he whispered, so close that Joseph felt those words on his lips.

 

Joseph’s eyes widened, before he pulled Adolf closer to him. Their lips met and began to move against each other a lot more ferociously than ever before. Joseph felt himself tremble a little as the kiss deepened, letting out a tiny whine from his throat when he felt a warm tongue against his lips. He opened them up, letting that tongue slide in. His own tongue moved against it as he felt Adolf’s hands take fistfulls of his jacket. He distantly registered the sounds of wetness and heavy breathing above the racing of his heartbeat, noises which were vaguely sexual. Just like this situation, he realised.

 

The two men continued to make out against the wall, clutching each other tightly as their kissing intensified. Joseph could feel his crotch tighten as he got more and more aroused, and judging by what was pressing against his thigh he wasn’t the only one. Adolf’s mouth suddenly broke away from his and he was suddenly aware of how fast and hard he was breathing, only becoming more intense as that wet mouth moved down to his neck. He felt Adolf nip at the fragranced skin, sucking it until Joseph was sure it would’ve left a mark. After a few moments of neck-sucking, Adolf removed his mouth and looked at his man, pupils wide.

 

“Do you want me to lock the door?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Joseph nodded and released his grip. As Adolf went to lock his door, Joseph knew that it wasn’t just a simple question. This was a point of no return, the floodgates had been opened. This was confirmed when Adolf walked back over to him, smirking.

 

“I’ve marked you well,” he purred, admiring the red mark on Joseph’s neck.

 

Joseph was breathless as Adolf held him against the wall again, going in for another kiss. Lips and tongues crashed against each other, both men panting and gripping tightly onto the fabric of each other’s clothing, before Joseph felt his jacket being pulled off. The air was filled with the sounds of their kissing, wet and breathless, broken momentarily by Adolf removing his own jacket and throwing both of them across the room. Joseph was lost in the moment, gasping as he felt Adolf’s hand untucking his shirt. The hand then began a journey under his shirt, moving up the warm skin of his abdomen. He couldn’t help but moan into Adolf’s mouth at the sensation, feeling the skin tingle along the path his lover’s hand took.

 

Adolf’s hand came to a rest just below Joseph’s ribcage, stroking at the skin as the shorter man continued to let out muffled moans. He smirked into the kiss at this, getting a very cheeky idea in his head. He positioned his thigh between Joseph’s legs and pressed it in slightly, feeling a warm, hard bulge through the layers of fabric, before rubbing against it teasingly. The moment he did this, his lover gasped loudly, throwing his head back against the wall and breaking the kiss. Adolf smirked again, taking in the sight of Joseph panting against the wall, cheeks flushed.

 

“Please Adolf,” he gasped, “Please... I want more.”

 

At this declaration, Adolf felt a rush of lust to the point where he was almost painfully turned on. He looked his lover in the eyes intensely.

 

“Do you want to do this?” he asked, voice low.

 

Joseph nodded, gasping, “I want you.”

 

“Tell me how much you need me,” Adolf growled, face almost unbearably close to the other man, “Beg for me.”

 

“Please, Adolf, _please,_ ” Joseph cried out, “Please make me yours.”

 

Adolf’s eyes darkened, and within seconds he was pulling Joseph across the room by his shirt and throwing him down onto the bed. He drank up the sight of the propagandist lying there on his bed, all disheveled with eyes wide open and fixed to him, chest rising and falling rapidly. It made his cock twitch in his pants, especially as the words he’d just heard kept echoing in his mind.

 

“You really want me, don’t you?” he purred, removing his tie.

 

Joseph moaned again, “I need you, Adolf, oh _fuck_ I need you.”

 

Adolf undid his top button, voice slightly shaky now, “What do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Touch me. _Please._ ”

 

Adolf would be lying if he said that those words didn’t hit him like a speeding train. His heart thumped in his chest as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks as well as in his crotch. He swore he could feel his pulse beating in his dick, the way it was throbbing and desperately hard. He bit his lower lip, panting through his nose as he drank up the sight in front of him.

 

He moved Joseph further up the bedsheets before he straddled the smaller man, both of them moaning as their crotches touched. He leaned forwards and began to unbutton his shirt, feeling the warm skin as it was exposed. Adolf savoured the feeling of warmth under his fingers as he unbuttoned the shirt completely. He opened the shirt up, putting his hands on the small, bony hips. The smoothness under his hands was amazing and he was loving every minute of it, especially as the man beneath him writhed under his touch, moaning as their crotches rubbed together. Adolf closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply, trying to remain in control of himself. He didn’t want to rush this after all. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lover’s flat stomach, moaning softly against the skin as the man beneath him ground against his crotch again.

 

Adolf sat up again for a moment and tugged at Joseph’s shirt. Joseph helped his lover to remove the shirt, before it was thrown to the side of the bed and the touching and kissing resumed. Joseph couldn’t stop himself from moaning desperately as those lips made a trail all over his stomach and his chest, and he virtually squeaked when a tongue playfully flicked against one of his nipples. Adolf chuckled deeply and sat up, rubbing their crotches together again as he did, before getting off of him.

 

He looked down at Joseph, eating him up with his eyes. He could see the bulge in his pants, cock obviously straining hard against the fabric. Kneeling on the bed, he leaned over and traced the outline with his finger. Joseph bit his lip and moaned, hands gripping onto the sheets. He continued to gasp and moan as Adolf’s hands began to move up his thighs, rubbing them through the fabric. The hands would glide up and over his crotch, feeling the hot hardness under his clothes, before moving back down.

 

“Adi, _please,_ ” Joseph cried out, voice cracking as the hand moved slowly over his crotch again.

 

Adolf smirked and continued to tease, desperately trying not to give in to his own desires just yet. But when Joseph cried out and begged again, it became impossible.

 

“Please… I want you-” another cry-like moan- “Fuck me, _please!_ ”

 

Adolf was as painfully turned on as his lover as he spread Joseph’s legs and positioned himself on his knees between him. Joseph gulped and looked up at him, honey-brown eyes wide and all pupil. He could hear Joseph moan breathily as he leaned down and pulled at the zip of his trousers with his teeth. His lover’s eyes were wider than ever, fixed on the sight of Adolf’s mouth so close to his still-clothed dick. Adolf got off the bed for a second and pulled at the waistband of the trousers. Joseph, realising what was happening, lifted his hips. His thoughts were dizzying as the trousers came off, most of them some variation of _it’s finally happening_. He’d waited months, if not years, for this moment, and now it was happening he felt like the happiest man in Germany.

 

Adolf’s finger was teasing Joseph again, tracing along the hard length that seemed ready to burst through his underpants. The taller man leaned forward until he was mouth-to-ear with his lover, all the while teasing with his finger.

 

“You know, Joseph,” Adolf said, voice low, “I’ve wanted you for so long. I want to feel you under my hands, I want to claim you as my own. I want to make you writhe about under my touch as I fuck you hard, until you come harder than you’ve ever come in your life.”

 

Joseph could barely cry out a _yes_ as he felt a hand wrap itself firmly around his cock, feeling the warmth of it through the single layer of fabric.

 

“Are you ready for what we’re going to do, Doktorchen?” Adolf whispered, giving the earlobe a small lick as he began to slowly move his hand up and down.

 

Joseph moaned loudly, barely managing to answer, “Y- _ah_! Yes!”

 

Adolf smiled at this answer, giving Joseph’s length another tug. Pretty much every breath he took was punctuated by a moan now. It was like music to Adolf’s ears, sounds which he would cherish forever. This behaviour had to be rewarded, he thought, so he took his hand and slid it underneath the waistband of the boxers. Joseph cried out as Adolf’s warm hand wrapped around his cock, skin against skin. Adolf couldn’t help but moan himself at the feeling of his lover’s hot, hard dick in his hand, the sharp exhalation tickling Joseph’s ear wonderfully. Adolf gave his jaw a soft, lingering kiss before sitting up again, watching Joseph’s face as he continued the movements of his hand. He felt his skin prickle as his lover’s head was thrown back, exposing his neck and the lovebite he had made a few moments earlier, even more so when he looked down and saw the way his hand was moving along that hard length through the fabric, a growing damp patch at the tip.

 

Adolf couldn’t hold out much longer. He was longing to see his lover’s dick. It felt amazing in his hand, thick and hard and smooth, but he wanted to see it for himself. Besides, these underpants were making it awkward for him to carry on pleasuring him like this. He took both his hands and tugged at the waistband of the pants, slowly peeling them down. He gasped as Joseph’s dick bounced out, standing enticingly in the air. He was suddenly so full of want and hunger, so he quickly got the pants off and threw them aside, before leaning over Joseph once again. He placed several kisses to his lower stomach, feeling the smaller man tense up beneath him, before he moved down to be greeted with a face full of cock. Adolf, seeing the gathering of precome at the tip, flicked out his tongue. It was salty, not quite as delicious of the groan that ripped out of his lover’s throat as he licked his way around the tip of his dick.

 

Adolf wrapped his lips around the tip after a bit more teasing with his tongue, slowly sliding his mouth down the thick length. He could hear Joseph moaning heavily, louder than ever. He took Joseph as far as he could into his mouth, then slowly dragged his mouth back up. By the time he was back up to the tip, his lover was whimpering and crying out, begging for more. He removed himself from his dick and looked into those eyes which were now half-closed with lust, smirking.

 

“Do you want everyone in this hotel to hear you?”

 

Joseph shook his head, gasping again as Adolf took two fingers and began to suck on them. He watched the sight, his wet cock throbbing with want. He wanted that mouth on him again, he needed that mouth on him again.

 

“Please, Adi,” he whined.

 

“Be patient,” Adolf purred, removing the two slick fingers from his mouth.

 

Adolf quickly crawled across the bed to get a pillow.

 

“Hips up.”

 

He moved back over to Joseph and slid the pillow under his hips. He sucked on his fingers again, covering them in his saliva, before moving them down to Joseph’s entrance.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adolf asked quietly, voice shaking with anticipation.

 

“Please, Adolf, fuck me,” Joseph replied breathily, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Adolf leaned forward, taking Joseph slowly into his mouth again, whilst also moving his fingers around his hole teasingly. Joseph cried out again, writhing beneath his lover.

 

“Please… _ah_! P-please put it in!” he panted.

 

Adolf would’ve smirked if he didn’t have a mouth full of dick. Instead, he moaned softly, feeling his own dick throb at hearing Joseph beg him for more. He had to be rewarded, so he gently pushed his index finger through the ring of muscle. He felt it tense around him as his lover cried out, gripping tightly onto the bedsheets. He slowly began to thrust it in and out, counter-timing it to his sucking, continuing this for a minute or so before introducing his middle finger. He kept it slow, after all he didn’t want to make Joseph come yet.

 

Joseph was in ecstasy. He’d dreamed about this moment for so long and now here he was, finally having sex with the man he loved. He was turned on so much that it hurt, his throat was going to be raw in the morning from how much he was moaning and crying out, and he was loving every minute. Adolf was doing it so well, but he’d guessed that he would be good at it anyway. He cried out again and Adolf removed his mouth from his dick, not wanting him to get too close to the edge. The fingers were taken out, Adolf now covering them with lotion before inserting three fingers into Joseph. The stretch stung a little bit this time, and Joseph hissed a little, but he got used to it very quickly. He couldn’t wait to have Adolf’s dick inside him, fucking him deep and hard.

 

“A-Adolf,” he gasped, finding it difficult to speak without moaning, “Fuck - _ah_ \- fuck me Adolf!”

 

Adolf groaned, feeling his cock twitch as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

 

“Tell me,” he panted deeply, thrusting his fingers in slow and hard, “Beg for me to do it.”

 

Joseph cried out again as those fingers hit that spot deep inside of him.

 

“Please… Please Adolf- _fuck_! Oh _god_ , please - _ah_ \- fuck me,” he moaned.

 

Adolf pulled his fingers out and got up from the bed, reaching over into his overnight bag for a bottle of lotion. He moved back over to Joseph and put the bottle on the bed, before taking in the sight of the naked man lying there ready for him to take as his. He was bony and delicate, so very beautiful to him. His still-wet cock was standing up, desperately hard.

 

“You came prepared,” Joseph flirted, still breathless.

 

“Naturally,” Adolf purred in response, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

 

Joseph watched hungrily as Adolf unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the bare skin beneath. The skin was pale, mostly smooth except for a line of darkish hair making its way down towards his crotch. He removed the shirt completely and threw it into the pile along with all of Joseph’s clothing. Joseph could see the shape of his arms, the slight definition and light dusting of hairs. The sight was heavenly to him. Especially when he noticed the way that his trousers were bulging, a hard length stretching them outwards.

 

Adolf, noticing that Joseph was watching him intently, teasingly played around with the zipper of his trousers, biting his lip as the man watching him became more and more flushed. He slowly pulled down the zipper, mouth falling open and gasping slightly at the slight release of pressure from his crotch. His hands moved up to fiddle at the waistband, smirking as he saw how flustered he was making his lover. He pulled down the trousers, kicking them off in the direction of the clothing pile. Joseph’s eyes were as wide a dinner plates, staring at the thick, long shape jutting out underneath the taller man’s underpants. He couldn’t wait to see what was under there, to feel it deep inside.

 

Adolf, eyes fixed on Joseph, slowly pulled down his underpants, his thick dick springing out. He gasped at the sudden freedom and the relatively cool air of the room hitting his hot length. Joseph too gasped, amazed by the sight of his lover’s dick, tip glistening with precome.

 

“I want you so much,” Joseph whispered in awe.

 

“I want you too,” Adolf replied, now fully nude and climbing back onto the bed, reaching for another pillow.

 

Joseph’s legs are spread wide and hips raised as Adolf kneels between them, placing another pillow beneath his hips. He grabs the lotion bottle and begins to pour it into his hand, collecting a generous amount before rubbing it along his length. He moaned at the sensation of his dick finally getting some attention, sucking in his lower lip as he rubbed the cream, warming up against his skin, all along it. He added more cream to his fingers and put three of them back into Joseph, rubbing the leftover cream around his hole as he pulled them back out.

 

Adolf suddenly felt a little nervous as he lined himself up. It was his first time with Joseph, after all. His heart was racing, skin prickling, as he let out a shaky breath and placed his hands on his lover’s hips.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Adolf pressed the tip of his dick against Joseph’s hole. Joseph hummed as he felt it push against him, moaning as it slid past the entrance. Adolf too let out a breathy moan as he finally felt Joseph’s heat around him, engulfing his dick so wonderfully. As he sank further inside Joseph, both men were high on the feelings surging through them. They were finally doing this, after waiting for so long. Joseph was loving every second that he could feel Adolf inside him, he never wanted this feeling to end. He couldn’t get enough, especially when he began to thrust himself in and out.

 

Adolf’s hands were now held out on the bed, holding himself up over Joseph as he rhythmically moved his hips. The two men stared into each other’s eyes, full of lust and love as their breathing raced. Adolf loomed over his lover, beginning to gasp and pant as the tightness around his dick made his body hot all over. Joseph was gasping and moaning loud, sounding almost like he was crying, occasionally punctuating his moans with a breathy _fuck_ or _yes_. His hands were desperate to grip onto whatever they could, moving to wrap around the torso of the man above him.

 

“Yes,” Adolf panted, “Tell me… tell me how much you like it.”

 

A loud cry-like moan leaped from Joseph as he dug his nails slightly into the taller man’s back, his dick twitching and dripping with precome.

 

“I love it, Adi - _fuck!_ ”

 

Adolf felt himself throb inside Joseph as another surge of pleasure rushed through his veins. He couldn’t help it, he had to taste him again. He leaned forward and smashed their mouths together, groaning into Joseph’s hot mouth as the other man’s hands squeezed into his skin. The two men made out ferociously, connected together in two ways, whilst moaning into each other. Joseph felt as though he could explode at any moment, his whole body was tingling with heat. He could no longer hold back from digging his fingernails into Adolf’s back, but judging by the way that his thrusting stuttered a little and by how he moaned against his mouth, he really didn’t mind it one bit.

 

Adolf’s mouth moved off of his lover’s lips and trailed back down to his neck. Joseph gasped at the feeling of lips and teeth against a part of him that was so sensitive, Adolf licking out his tongue to taste the smooth, cologne-tinted skin. Adolf was hungry for his lover, desperate to taste as much of him as he could. He bit the skin softly once more, lifting his head up for a moment to admire the new marks he had made before kissing Joseph on the lips again. Tongues wrestled in between gasps and moans, both men finding it difficult to keep their lips together for more than a few seconds with all the noises they were making.

 

Joseph could tell that Adolf was getting as close as he himself felt with the way his moans were getting louder and more often, and how his thrusting was getting harder and faster. The lips against his own pulled away as Adolf sat up straight, placing his hands back onto Joseph’s hips. He was slamming himself into Joseph harder than ever now, sliding out and then thrusting all the way in hard, hitting that spot inside him every time. With every thrust Joseph’s moaning got louder and more desperate, as he came closer and closer to the edge.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Adolf growled through gritted teeth, squeezing his lover’s hips tight.

 

Both of them were painfully close now, but Adolf was determined not to come first. With the way that the man beneath him was making such delicious noises and writhing about with his hands fisted into the bedsheets, he knew that he was one step away from erupting. The sight was bringing Adolf dangerously close too and he was now having to exercise some strong self-control to not just pound himself into his lover as fast as he could and come right there. He really couldn’t hold out for much longer though, so he had to make Joseph come. Besides, he couldn’t wait to see that wonderful sight that he had imagined for so long.

 

He wrapped his hand around Joseph’s glistening cock, slickened after a couple of thrusts with precome. Joseph was crying out now, whimpering and arching his back off of the bed as he felt the pressure growing in his dick. He could feel himself getting closer, teetering over the edge. His eyes remained fixed on the man whose hot, thick dick was stretching him wide open, in awe with his now-disheveled and sweaty beauty. His hair was falling into his face, so delightfully messy, and Joseph suddenly couldn’t stop himself anymore.

 

“A-Adi-” more sharp cries- “I’m - _ah, fuck!_ \- gonna come.”

 

Adolf groaned deeply, eyes wide. It took him all of his willpower to not just let go there and then.

 

“Then come for me,” he demanded, blue eyes staring into Joseph’s, voice low and slightly trembling.

 

A strong, warm, prickling sensation rushed through Joseph, who almost screamed as his knuckles turned white, fingers tangled into the bedsheets as the first shot of hot white fluid erupted from his dick. Adolf, still moving his hand up and down him, gasped out a _yes_ as his hand began to drip with his lover’s cum. Joseph’s back was arched up off the bed, his eyes screwed shut and face something indescribably beautiful to Adolf. Joseph’s cumface would be something he’d see in his dreams for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. The whole sight was something he would cherish for a very long time, his own cock throbbing and desperate to burst with his own hot juices at the sight.

 

Adolf’s hand was now covered in Joseph’s cum. Joseph’s lower stomach was also covered as the final drops of hot cum dripped from the tip of his cock and down onto Adolf’s hand. He smirked weakly as he stopped moving his hand, thrusting harder than ever into his lover. Joseph’s moaning had subsided, the younger man now panting in the blissful aftermath of his orgasm, listening to the moaning of the man still fucking him hard as he lay there in pure euphoria. Adolf was getting louder now, his deep, throaty groans making Joseph’s mind spin.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

Joseph felt fingernails dig into his hips slightly as Adolf slammed his dick into him, biting his lip hard before grunting, a loud moan escaping from his throat as he felt his dick twitch inside of him. He could feel Adolf’s cum begin to fill him up as he panted and moaned lowly, his rhythm becoming erratic. Joseph watched him through half-lidded eyes, loving how strained yet simultaneously peaceful his lover’s face looked as he rode out his orgasm. Adolf was panting, his thrusting slowing down as he emptied the last of his cum into his lover.

 

Adolf pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to Joseph, both men panting and covered in two different kinds of bodily fluid. They turned their heads to face each other, eyes fixing onto each other and filled with love. The two men lay there for a good ten minutes, lost in the post-sex euphoria.

 

“That was amazing,” Joseph whispered eventually, “I loved it.”

 

Adolf grabbed Joseph’s hand with his clean one, squeezing it.

 

“I’ve wanted that for so long,” he panted.

 

The two men leaned in for a soft, short kiss, squeezing each other’s hands lazily. Adolf felt himself calming down, his breathing slowed back down to normal, but the thoughts he was having made his heart thump. He was full of love and adoration for the man next to him, a man with whom he had just shared the most intimate thing that two people could share. He loved Joseph.

 

“You’re smiling,” Joseph said, smiling back at Adolf.

 

“I’m happy,” he replied.

 

“So am I,” Joseph sighed peacefully, “I love you so much, you know.”

 

Adolf’s heart thumped ecstatically in his chest.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The two lovers squeezed their hands again. They lay there relaxed, gazing into each other’s eyes for several long moments, lost in the moment as they rode out their mutual high.

 

“I’m so glad I made a move on you today,” Adolf said quietly, maintaining their eye contact, “I was beginning to think I never would, but… I just couldn’t resist you any longer. The way you looked at the parade today was simply stunning.”

 

Joseph giggled slightly, a small smirk growing on his face, “I was hoping you’d notice. There was a reason I kept sticking my arse out whenever I leaned on anything.”

 

“You tease!”

 

“What can I say?” Joseph giggled, “I wanted you, and I got you. And I loved every minute of it.”

 

“Me too,” Adolf purred lazily, moving in to softly kiss Joseph again.

 

The pair lay there giving each other soft, sleepy kisses for a few more moments, before Adolf sat up.

 

“We should clean ourselves up before we fall asleep here,” Adolf said, “And besides, I quite like the idea of us sharing a shower.”

 

Joseph sat up as he watched Adolf head towards the en-suite. He smirked when he caught sight of his lover’s cock, once again hard, and followed him in the bathroom for what turned out to be a _very_ entertaining shower time.

  



End file.
